BlazeTheCat Wikia
"Blaze The Cat Intro" Hello and this wiki is about a fictional character named "Blaze The Cat". Blaze The Cat is a 14 year old princess from the "Sol Dimension. "Blaze The Cat" Is a fictional character made by "Sega". For more information on "Blaze The Cat" I recommend "Googling" her. I do not have all provided information about "Blaze The Cat" at the time being, but this Bio I created with the help of my friends should give you an idea about her. She is one of my favorite sonic characters. Blaze's world also known as the Sol Dimension, is a fictional dimension in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is the home universe of Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon and the Coconut Crew, and a parallel dimension linked to the dimension of Sonic's world. Several artifacts of supposed "ultimate power" also reside here, such as the Sol Emeralds and the Jeweled Scepter. ~'Personality~ - '''Coming from an alternate world, of course, gives you the 'oddity' benefits you'd expect, and one Blaze the Cat is by no means an exception. Shrouded in mystery, '''Blaze' from the start has always been a shy, unreasonably solemn, and painfully antisocial girl. She was oblivious to what it means to have friends or someone to care about and vice versa. The fact that she was picked on for her abilities when younger didn't help either. Her sworn duty has led her down a path towards the cold guardian of the Sol Emeralds she is now. Although timid to a fault, she is stubborn as a mule and has a burning passion (pun somewhat intended) for watching the Sol Emeralds combined with a genuine sense of motivation found only in a true diamond in the rough. It wasn't until the final showdown with Dr. Robotnik and the mysterious Eggman Nega that Blaze had finally learned the true meaning of friendship. Although much more friendly, Blaze is still on the reclusive side since she knows the utmost attention must be paid to her duty and she can't risk making friends with the wrong people. On a side note, she is able to adopt a big sister role, soothing her closest allies and providing intelligent and wise advice, something Marine and Silver can attest to (when the latter first knew of her, at least). ~Appearance~ ' - Lavender fur - White, smooth fur muzzle and peach skin inner ears - Vibrant golden eyes - Fur forms into two large side-facing spikes that are tufted twice at their tips - Four long tendrils of hair resembling feathers in shape are tied down and spiked up at the top of her head and are tipped in violet - Large, perked and alert ears - Small black, shiny nose - Long tail tufted at the violet tip and is bent acutely in the middle '~Weakness~ (1). Blaze, even though she may have learned the importance of friendship, is still antisocial and timid to a fault. (2). She is terrified of heights. (3). A bit too blunt for her own good, to the point of being harsh. (4). To her dismay, it seems the princess is, well, terrible at cooking. Or, at the very least, has a lot to learn. ~Hobbies and Talents~ (1). Has much potential in the athletic field considering her impressive dexterity and knack for grinding among other sport activities. (2). Awesome acrobat; especially when performing complex and difficult tricks in mid air. (3). So far, seems to be the only one who knows how to tap into the power of the Sol Emeralds and has knowledge of their capabilities. (4). Being royalty, she has much knowledge on the various aspects of her world and of the Jeweled Scepter. ~Abilities and Aptitude~ (1). At the top, of course, is Blaze's extraordinary pyrokinetic ability to control and manipulate the element of fire in any way she pleases; whether it be to cloak herself in walls of flames, summon pressurized blasts to come bursting out of the earth or merely create it in the very palm of her hand. She can even use the ability to enhance her speed somewhat. Her ability to manipulate flame is so advanced that she is even entirely resistant to certain kinds of fire. (2). In spite of her slower speed and agility, Blaze is still astoundingly quick on her feet and on her wits, granting considerable nimbleness. Also, her catalog of unique and dynamic attacks exploiting her fire-conjuring powers is most certainly a force to be reckoned. (3). Has the ability to harness the power of the Sol Emeralds and transform into Burning Blaze, where her fur turns to a glossy, light red pastel color the markings at the top of each of her feather-like hairs on top of her head disappear and the fur-lined cuffs on her gloves and shoes burst into glistening, wild flame-like fabric and she is impervious to damage and is many times as fast and powerful along with the ability to fly. Different to Sonic the Hedgehog's transformation into Super Sonic, she cannot enshroud her charging form in her aura but her already impressive pyrokinesis is greatly amplified. (4). May have some form of limited psychokinesis, as evidenced by her ability to levitate for long amounts of time when bored or standing still. ~Her Techniques~ (1). Axel Jump Description: The Axel Jump is very similar to the Spinball jump except it invokes a different form. Upon leaping off the ground, Blaze is able to spin horizontally upon her axis and enshroud a cloak of flames amongst herself, as if taking the form of a flaming spin-top. The attack enables more vertical range than the spinball jump, but overall serves the same general purpose such as destroying enemies or penetrating barriers. In-game debut: Sonic Rush, Nintendo DS, 2005 Most recent use: Sonic Rush Adventure, Nintendo DS, 2007 (2). Burst Hover Description: Somewhat of an add-on maneuver to the Axel Jump. When in mid-air and assuming the Axel Jump formation, Blaze is able to maintain her airborne status and hover forward fairly quickly, or even change direction from side to side while in the air. It is comparable to Sonic's Jump Dash technique except it is slightly slower and has longer duration since Blaze can hover about for a few seconds. It is ideal for quickly hovering over pits or mowing through enemies while in mid-air. In-game debut: Sonic Rush, Nintendo DS, 2005 Most recent use: Sonic Rush Adventure, Nintendo DS, 2007 (3). Burst Dash Description: Blaze's equivalent to the acclaimed Spin Dash technique, except it instead adapts to her Axel Jump formation instead of a ball. After charging up, Blaze is able to accelerate off at a very fast speed; spinning away to mow down enemies. However, it is not as long-lasting or potent as a well-charged Spin Dash. In-game debut: Sonic Rush, Nintendo DS, 2005 Most recent use: Sonic Rush Adventure, Nintendo DS, 2007 (4). Fire Boost Description: Blaze's greatest acceleration move: at will, Blaze is able to burst forward, enshrouded in flames and instantly achieve blinding speeds upon lifting her foot off the ground without virtually any acceleration delay. However, it greatly depletes her tension and stamina. In-game debut: Sonic Rush, Nintendo DS, 2005 Most recent use: Sonic Rush Adventure, Nintendo DS, 2007 (5). Fire Jump/Spinning Claw Description: While airborne during her Axel Jump, Blaze can burst forward in a sudden jolt of speed in a linear path, and when an enemy or object is near, the jump can be used to home right into the nearby enemy or object with extreme impact power. Only used in: Sonic the Hedgehog (aka Sonic Next), Microsoft Xbox 360, Sony PlayStation 3, 2006 (6). Flames of Kilekion Description: Dame Percival focused her flame-wielding powers and spun around in a blaze of fury, incinerating her foes for the duration of her Soul Gauge. Only used in: Sonic and the Black Knight, Nintendo Wii, 2009 ~Attire~ - Appareled primarily in a very extravagant violet dress bordered in gold-like segments at the collar (could actually be a necklace) and trimmed in magenta around the flaps that cover her waist and hips. It seems this dress is meant to keep her flame-covered body as hidden as possible, though that could be rooted to her insecurity, as well. - Very form-fitting, contoured white trousers - A pair of white-gloves with dense, fur-lined cuffs - A pair of magenta high-heel shoes with durable, silvery soles, white strap accents, and are embraced at the top by dense fur-lined collars - A red, glossy ring to bind the four tendrils of hair at the top of her head together. She uses a simple red scrunchie when at home. - A mysterious red gem is embedded on her forehead: it has no known meaning or significance at this time - A gold anklet worn on her right ankle worn primarily at home. Extreme Gear: - A rather tight-fitting collared violet body suit with a white zipper and yellow lines on each arm, leg and across her chest area. - A pair of magenta boots with white collars (May be socks) and a wide white band across where the top of her foot would be along with a pair of white gloves with flared, fur-lined cuffs and a ring beneath each cuff made from an unknown black metal Dame Percival of the Grail: - A regal looking violet armor plate with a gold collar - Very form-fitting, contoured white trousers - A pair of metal gauntlets - A pair of magenta, high-heel metal boots - A gold ring to bound the four tendrils of hair at the top of her head together - An elegant helmet with a blue gem embedded on the forehead "Summary" Blaze the Cat is a fourteen-year-old princess from another dimension. At first, she did not know the meaning of "friendship", until Cream the Rabbit showed her friendship, by being one of her best friends. She would sometimes team up with Sonic the Hedgehog. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Video Games Category:Character Category:Comics Category:Colors Category:Anime Category:Hobby